


Фанты

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на WIP-fest на дайрах, главной идеей которого было соавторство. Поэтому первую часть написала Маришка_Сладенька, а вторую - я. Договор о совместной публикации подписан.<br/>Название принадлежит Маришка_Сладенька, я его не меняю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанты

Питер поставил паузу. Видео замерло. Разминающийся Демпстер застыл в удачной позе, эффектно закинув биту на плечо. Питер наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. К дому приближались странные, но подозрительно знакомые ему звуки. Что, опять? Оборотень закатил глаза. Как он мог забыть! У команды Скотта и Джексона сегодня намечалась какая-то архиважная игра, а команда, состоящая сплошь из монстров, просто не могла проиграть, не так ли? И сейчас, судя по заглушающим даже рев моторов радостным выкрикам, стая направлялась к дому Хейлов с определенной целью. Вздохнув и закинув в рот горсть сырных чипсов – он всегда что-нибудь жевал, глядя на игру, так ему и его зверю было куда спокойней, - Питер поднялся из кресла, удерживая одной рукой ноутбук. Если сюда направляются эти пьяные от адреналина и эндорфинов сгустки гормонов, ему понадобятся как минимум наушники, если он не хочет вместо комментариев слушать подростковый бред. Если бы он только мог еще и не дышать!

Хохочущая толпа подростков ввалилась в дверной проем. Все нестройно поздоровались с повернувшим в их сторону голову Питером. Последним в комнату зашел Дерек, старательно удерживая на лице недовольную мину. Воспитатель из него был ни к черту, и в его хмурые гримасы давно никто не верил. Группа медленно разместилась в комнате, заверяя, что ни капельки не помешает. При этом Айзек едва не свалил старшего Хейла с занятого им кресла, а Скотт и Стайлз умудрились пролить на пол каждый свой напиток, пока поднимали тост за лучшую игру в мире, подразумевая, естественно, лакросс. Питер закатил глаза, вернувшись к матчу на небольшом экране. Дерек откладывал ремонт родового гнезда, хотя помощников у него было предостаточно, и Питер был вынужден следить за матчами не на огромном телевизоре, а лишь на мониторе ноутбука. Безусловным плюсом в этой ситуации были наушники. Можно было отгородиться от всего мира и болеть за любимую команду. Хотя «болеть» - слишком громкое слово в отношении того же Питера. Он предпочитал смотреть все матчи на экране, потому что не мог появиться на переполненном людьми стадионе, если, конечно, не хотел известить всю округу и весь мир о существовании таких чудовищ, как оборотни. Потому что никакой якорь не удержит внутреннего зверя, когда вокруг беснуется толпа фанатов, брызжа во все стороны запахами напряжения и ярости. Дерек до сих пор считал его сумасшедшим, поэтому Питер был благоразумен: сначала узнавал счет, потом читал отзывы об игре, потом смотрел сам матч. Он не хотел из-за удачного страйка внезапно продемонстрировать окружающим монструозную форму. Поэтому к просмотру он подходил со всей ответственностью. Обычно получалось насладиться игрой без свидетелей. Но не сегодня.

Тем временем детки решили играть в фанты.

\- Нет, Джексон, ты не можешь быть ведущим! Пусть Лидия придумывает задания! – повысил голос Стилински. – Знаю я вас, вы, монстры, будете жульничать! А Лидия, - в голосе парня послышалось знакомое придыхание, - не сможет учуять хозяина фанта по запаху...

\- Фу, конечно, нет! – Мартин сморщила прелестный носик.

\- А если помогать ей будет Эллисон…

-То мы останемся с одной-единственной девушкой, - поумерил пыл Стайлза Айзек, указывая на плотоядно усмехающуюся волчицу.

\- Хорошо! Я мог бы… - поймав взгляд Уиттмора, парень на миг заткнулся. – Джексон может помогать Лидии – Стайлз указал на одноклассника и обернулся к подпирающему стену альфе. - Вазочка для печенья тут найдется?

Нашлась. Подростки собрали в маленькую плетеную корзинку бумажки с именами, после чего Джексон без труда выхватил её из рук Стилински, когда тот протянул её Лидии. Под бормотания сдавшегося Стайлза Джексон подошел к Дереку. Состязание взглядов продлилось около десяти секунд. Потом Хейл под радостные улюлюканья опустил в корзину свой фант. Игра началась.

Питер потерял к детишкам всякий интерес. Устроившись со всем возможным комфортом в кресле, он запустил видео.

Его игра продолжалась.

 

Игра закончилась разгромом. Питер с недовольством захлопнул крышку ноутбука и откинулся в кресле. Хорошо, что он знал результат заранее и не ожидал от матча многого! Вытащив наушники, он услышал окончание фразы:

\- ... нашему Питеру!

Внутренне подобравшись, он обернулся к веселящимся. Те как раз вытолкнули к нему мучительно краснеющего Стилински. Расфокусированный, неуверенно скользящий по его лицу взгляд дал понять, что парень изрядно набрался. И, судя по решительно поджавшимся губам, далее должны будут следовать глупости, в голове пьяного подростка называющиеся геройством.

\- Ты же знаешь, - Стайлз оперся о спинку кресла, склонившись к Питеру, обдавая запахом пива (и кто только продал им алкоголь?) и сырных чипсов. Его, Питера, сырных чипсов. Питер удостоверился в этом, бросив быстрый взгляд на опустевшую тарелку. 

Светлые карие глаза смотрели серьезно и доверчиво. 

\- Хоть ты и сумасшедший, хоть ты и пытался убить Лидию, - Стайлз обернулся было к девушке, но замер на середине движения, махнув рукой. – Хоть ты и укусил Скотта… Хоть ты и пытался… меня… - Стайлз запутался в словах, описал пальцем круг, пытаясь выразить свою мысль. - В общем, хоть ты и явно чокнутый, я всё равно тебя люблю! - Под громкие крики, смех и аплодисменты друзей Стилински наклонился к Питеру, зажмурившись и вытянув губы трубочкой.

Питер счел за лучшее ретироваться.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Питер лежал на своей кровати поверх покрывала прямо в одежде и напряжённо прислушивался, как Стайлз, собирая все углы, карабкается по лестнице. Стая уже забыла и про Питера, и про Стайлза, и про такой дурацкий фант, снизу раздавались взрывы хохота и звуки счастливой стайной возни, даже Дерек что-то довольно порыкивал. А Питер лежал и молил всех богов, чтобы Стайлз тоже про него забыл и полз сейчас по коридору не в сторону его комнаты, а в поисках туалета. Дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался Стайлз с растопыренными для равновесия руками. Отыскав расфокусированным взглядом хозяина спальни, Стайлз уставился на него и замер.

\- Куда ты так быстро убежал? Ты что, обиделся? – говорил он на порядок медленнее, чем обычно, зато слова все старательно проговаривал. – Ты не думай, что это всё из-за игры. Нет, из-за игры конечно, но я тебя не разыгрывал. Я правду тебе сказал.

Стайлз качнулся вперёд, маленькими сосредоточенными шажками добрался до кровати Питера, упал перед ней на колени и склонился над оборотнем. Кончики волос были влажными, он, наверное, был в ванной и умывался. Во всяком случае, пивом от него больше не воняло.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что, если ты немного чокнутый, тебя теперь никто не может полюбить? Если думаешь, то зря. Ты добрый. Где-то в глубине души. Ты всегда приходишь на помощь, когда нужен. Ты верный. Ты умный. И такой коварный! – Стайлз осуждающе покачал головой, нахмурился и грустно вздохнул. 

От этого вздоха его всего повело, он пошатнулся и ещё с минуту восстанавливал равновесие. Питер старался не дышать. Вдруг мальчишка, пока собирается с мыслями, забудет про него и что вообще хотел сказать? Волк точно также затаился и ждал, что будет дальше.

\- Ты очень красивый. У тебя классная фигура для твоего возраста. Хотя понятия не имею, сколько тебе лет. И, наверняка, для вас, оборотней, физическое совершенство в порядке вещей. А ещё у тебя очень красивые глаза, - рассказывал ему Стайлз пьяным шёпотом, заворожено рассматривая его лицо широко распахнутыми круглыми глазами. От него уже откровенно несло возбуждением, а пульс зашкаливал. Его пьяный вид больше не отдавал алкоголем. – И потрясающая улыбка. Всегда разная. Я ещё ни одной одинаковой не видел. У тебя неправильный прикус, нижняя челюсть чуть вперёд, ты знаешь? Наверное, с тобой очень классно целоваться.

Питер и не заметил, когда Стайлз успел забраться на постель целиком и подползти так близко, и неловкий нерешительный поцелуй застал его врасплох. Он автоматически приоткрыл губы, а Стайлз обрадовался и с энтузиазмом начал вылизывать рот ошарашенного оборотня. Мальчишка навис над ним, упираясь руками в подушку по обе стороны от его головы, перебрался на него сверху и стал тереться всем телом как кошка, даже мурлыкая от удовольствия.

\- Господи, в этой жизни ты сделал меня извращенцем? – горестно спросил Питер пространство над головой, обнаруживая свои руки на упругих маленьких ягодицах.

Волк уже возбуждённо крутился внутри электровеником, подвывая и периодически пытаясь вышибить рёбра. Да-да, вот в такой момент, когда Стайлз проезжался по нему особенно верно. Мурашки маршировали по всему телу, приподнимая волоски и заставляя поджиматься пальцы на ногах, тараканы в голове с фейерверком праздновали предательство Питера телом. Стайлз совершенно одуряюще пах горячим молоком, мёдом с некоторой горчинкой и почему-то солнцем. Это было так неправильно и так верно одновременно!

Питер думал, что времена, когда он мог кончить в штаны от одной только подростковой возни, давно прошли, но волк считал иначе. Потому что он чётко придерживался ритма мальчишки, зеркалил его бешеный пульс, дрожь, жар, напряжение, ощущения. Они кончили одновременно. Стайлз свалился на него сверху, нежно прошёлся раскрытой ладонью по волосам, запрокидывая оборотню голову, поцеловал под подбородком и отключился. 

Все мысли вылетели из головы. Питер полежал ещё немного, восстанавливая дыхание и прижимая к себе разгорячённое тело подростка, а потом аккуратно выбрался из-под него, осторожно раздел, укутал в одеяло и выпрыгнул в окно. Ему не хотелось встречаться со стаей с полными руками пропахшей сексом одежды. Он через гараж прошёл в подвал и включил стиральную машинку. К утру вещи Стайлза будут сухими и чистыми, и если ему удастся хорошо проветрить комнату, то никто до самого утра не догадается, что произошло. А, может быть, ему повезёт, и вообще никто не догадается, если Стайлз не станет чего-нибудь раздувать из этого. Почему-то хотелось курить.

Он тем же путём пробрался в комнату, долго бездумно смотрел на блаженно посапывающего парня, а потом отправился в душ. Переживания не посетили его и там. Пока он стоял под горячими струями, он добросовестно искал в своей голове мысли о том, что его будут убивать оба Стилински, Дерек и Скотт… Уже целая толпа народу! А за спиной Дерека встанет вся стая… Но нет, ни одной панической мысли или желания немедленно побежать к Канадской границе. Волк не ощущал опасности. Он был доволен и абсолютно спокоен. Он вообще был тварью неразговорчивой, всегда делал так, как считал нужным, и никогда ничего не объяснял. Однажды человеку пришлось смириться с этим и научиться слепо доверять волку. Именно на этом они и сошлись. Питер вернулся в комнату, достал из шкафа ещё одно одеяло, завернулся в него и уснул рядом со Стайлзом. 

Проснулся он, как обычно в шесть, с ясной и пустой головой. Стайлз, высунув из одеяла только нос, спал как сурок. Питер спокойно сходил в ванную, прибрался в комнате, прошёлся по уютно спящему дому за вещами Стилински в подвал. Ничего не предвещало беду, но почему-то он чувствовал себя обречённым, отправляясь на утреннюю пробежку. Волк молчал, дышал вместе с человеком морозным воздухом полной грудью, расслабленно бежал по тропинке. Как будто всё было в порядке.

Когда Питер вернулся, Дерек спокойно пил кофе с газетой в руках, Айзек жарил яичницу, где-то в душе напевала Эрика. Значит, действительно никто ничего не заметил. Через полчаса дом опустел полностью, не считая самого Питера и всё ещё дрыхнущего наверху Стайлза.

Ещё через полчаса из спальни послышались стоны и кряхтение, и волк Питера напрягся. По лестнице спустился, чуть пошатываясь, Стайлз и спросил, не видел ли Питер его ключей. Мальчишка явно страдал жестоким похмельем. Он слабо моргал и всем корпусом кренился вправо. Волк поднял человека на ноги и заставил подойти к подростку, чтобы вытянуть из его головы боль. Стайлз облегчённо застонал и уткнулся носом Питеру под ключицу. 

\- Чувак, ты лучший. Хоть и чокнутый немного.

Стайлз ничего не помнил. Отлично. Пожалуй, Питер сможет относиться к нему как раньше. Ну, и иногда вспоминать восторженный шёпот и горячечное тело под ладонями.


End file.
